


Not PG-13

by silkarc



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Erotica, F/F, Hollstein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:31:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkarc/pseuds/silkarc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The non PG-13 video that Carmilla and Laura recorded earlier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not PG-13

I fumble with the camera, struggling a little, as I always do with modern technology. Finally, I see myself appear on the laptop screen. It’s weird, but Laura loves doing it, so it can’t be that bad. I clear my throat, somewhat awkwardly.

“So, my lovelies. I thought you might like to see the non-PG 13 rated version of our earlier broadcast.”

I feel a little silly talking into this thing by myself… it’s much easier when I’m sat beside Laura. I can forget I’m talking to a computer, and just focus on her… her cheek, or the soft skin at the nape of her neck... so _enticing_.

This was her idea. Record ourselves, for fun. It’s not something we ever intend to broadcast.

“Hey, Carm.” I hear her voice, turn to face her. She’s wearing nothing more than a baggy sports top, and a pair of shorts. I run my eyes up and down her body, especially focusing on her long, smooth legs. My heart may be dead, but I swear I can feel a pulse in my chest. I ache for her… and I once again wonder how I became so entranced, so addicted to a mortal woman, after all these years.

The best part is, I have never had to use my charms on Laura. She sees me for what I am, a vampire, but a person, too. Sure, she was terrified at first, convinced that I meant to devour her… oh, and I do… but in very different ways.

I smirk at the thought, stand, and slowly approach the gorgeous woman before me.

“Hey yourself…” I say, my throat already hoarse, dry from lust. I see Laura glance over to the laptop, then smile at me. I soon cover that smile with my lips, hungrily kissing her, and I feel her hands envelop my waist, wrapping around to my back, running under my top, up my skin.

She’s moaning into my mouth, it’s electric, and I quickly push her towards the lounger, then straddle her as she lay upon the brown leather. I pull back from the kiss, smirk down at her, and in return she grins at me, cockily. I love that about her, the confidence, the cheekiness… not that I’ve admitted such feelings… yet.

“Cat got your tongue?” Laura asks, biting her lip after the words are spoken.

I chuckle at the terrible pun. Laura has sometimes requested that I meet her in panther form. Not for anything… _untoward_ , merely to stroke at my fur, and admire my feline elegance. I cannot say that I blame her for wanting to do this.

I respond by actions, rather than words. I lean forward, straddling her with my palms against the leather, and hungrily seek her mouth again. This time when her lips part, inviting my tongue, I lightly grip her tongue between my teeth. _Cat’s got your tongue_ , I think. She seems to understand the joke, I feel her chest shake a little in laughter.

But, there’s only so much time for joking. I’m hungry for her, she wakes a primal urge in me that few other mortals have ever managed to. I release her tongue, and deepen the kiss, surprised to hear myself moaning as she returns the favour. I feel her hands roam my body, and then tug at my top. Looks like she’s feeling as impatient as I, not that I would ever complain. I comply, allow my top to be lifted, then I throw it to the floor.

I quickly resume the kiss, already feeling the loss of her lips upon my own. I break off only to run my lips across her cheek, toward her neck. A familiar hunger tugs at me as I kiss her pulse point, but I ignore it. She’s not ready for that… _yet_. I retain my human teeth, dig into her flesh, nipping, causing her to cry out, and dig her nails into my back, sharply. It feels _good_.

What little patience I may have had vanishes when she whispers into my ear, telling me that she wants to feel me touch her, feel me inside of her. I am surprised to feel that I am the one under a trance, a role reversal I could never have possibly predicted.

I quickly remove the rest of her clothing, tear her shorts down, feeling a hunger deep in my throat. She’s soon bare, exposed beneath me. I would normally strip too, but from the look in her eyes, there’s no need. Not yet.

I run my fingernails down her torso, dancing circles around her breast. Her nipples are already stiff, inviting me to taste them. I cannot resist… I clasp her firm breast in my hand, and surround her delicious flesh with my mouth, sucking, delighting as I hear her moan my name, splay her fingers into my hair and tug at me, needing me as I need her.

My free hand continues to trail down her torso, a single nail drawing a line downward, across her abdomen, which is moving rapidly up and down with laboured breaths, and down further still. I allow my hand to roam further, surprised to feel a slight tremble in my arm as I push past a small gathering of wiry hair, and then I find my prey… her hardened, swollen bud. She groans, deeply, and I clench her nipple between my teeth, forcing her whole body to rock against me.

I am lost. For over three hundred years, I have lived… and never has a woman made me feel this way. The way her body dances against my touch, begging my finger to roll circles against her clit, begging my mouth to kiss and suck at her flesh… it makes me feel almost human. I love her. I have not told her this yet, but I love her.

I slip my fingers further down, gasp as I feel her wetness, and with no effort at all, glide into her, feeling her warmth, feeling her inner walls clasp against my digits, feeling her warm, wet flesh trembling.

“Carmilla…”

Laura whispers my name, and the sound of it lifts my soul. I slide my fingers out, then back in, matching the thrusts of her hips, making sure that my palm presses against her clit. I am more than old enough to know that a woman’s body needs this.

I feel her body quiver beneath me, I know that she is close, more so when her nails dig into me for a second time… I remove my mouth from her nipple, afraid that I may bite into it in response to the delightful pain her nails send coursing through me. Instead, I run my lips up her torso, back to her mouth, finding her tongue, kissing her more deeply than ever, speeding up the thrust of my fingers in time with her hips… and then I feel her shudder violently, her wetness spills forth across my fingers… I groan into her mouth as she does the same, and I almost feel myself come as she does.

I’m on fire, that’s how it feels. The feeling surprises me, I’ve been cold so long, undead, uncaring. None of this matters… I gaze into her eyes, see what might be love, what I hope is love… she strokes my hair behind my ears, and we kiss, gently this time.

I know that Laura will want to return the favour, possibly tomorrow, once she’s recovered. I look forwards to it. But that, my lovelies, is for another tale…

I walk towards the laptop, and press the stop button. This one will be saved privately, on a non-shared drive, as per Laura’s instructions.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked. Leave a comment!


End file.
